Dance
by Axandra Chrystallis
Summary: A secluded man for three years has been found out and is invited to a play...only to meet the one person who is about to make his life go public! RufusxTifa chapter 3 is now updated
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Dance**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong>okay, here's a new story of mine that involves both Rufus ad Tifa again, but this time, why don't we change the stuff that our characters mostly do such as fighting, war, fighting, fighting, and more fighting blah blah blah, but Rufus stays the same as the president though :)

Please don't forget to enjoy it, and feel free to send a review, thank you guys ^^

* * *

><p>"Sir," the secretary said as she entered his office. "Mister Stone invited you to the play that is to be hosted in Stone Theaters tonight. Will I accept the offer or should I turn them down?" The man seated in front of a pile of papers looked up at one of the stacks he was signing and stared a while. "A play?" he queried as the secretary nodded. <em>Since when did Stone know of my existence? <em>

"Jena," he asked. "Yes sir?" she answered with professionalism. "since when did Stone know that I'm here?" she looked surprised, but suddenly remembered of his case. "It seems as though he was out in the mountains when Reno, Rude, and Elene were stationed there, and it seemed as though they were talking about you, not knowing that Mister Stone was in the premises." _no comment. _he said to himself.

He stopped to think for a while and nodded. "Accept the offer and I'd be going there at the designated time, which is?" she looked at the clipboard she was holding. "At seven-thirty, sir." He nodded and looked at his watch that pointed out that it was six already. _Wow. _He thought. _It's that late already? _

"Get rude to tell Reno to prepare the car in thirty minutes." He said without looking up. "Yes, sir." The secretary nodded her head and left, but the door opened again. "Will we ask one of your ladies to go with you sir?" he stilled and looked up. "No, that won't be necessary." She nodded and left again.

To him, bringing ladies to such event would make the women think it would soon develop into a relationship that would be deep enough to end up in marriage, and Rufus didn't believe in marriage. He never believed in a long-term relationship and all he did was casual, but despite them thinking that they were casual, he trusted them to the point of showing them that he was still alive, but they seemed to promise him as well that they wouldn't tell that he was alive to their fathers, relatives, whoever or whatever they could tell to, and he noticed that a lot. When he breaks up with the women, he notices that his names isn't still flashed in tabloids or found in news, which surprised him. So he thought that they would leak that he was alive once they split, but is seems as though this thoughts were off naught.

He continued to sign papers until a knock on the door was heard. "What is it?" he answered. "The time." Came in a voice of one of his turks, Rude, and he did so and saw that it happened to be seven-twenty. He swore under his breath and immediately stood up and went over to his coat rack and grabbed whatever he was able to get his hands on and placed it on then went to open the door and head out.

"Can we make it in ten minutes?" he asked Rude, who was trailing him. "Yes sir," Rude replied. "but we would have to let Reno drive if it's a drift driving." He paused a while and then continued to walk, with Rude opening the doors he's walking through, they were outside in no time, with Reno waiting inside the car.

Rude opened the backseat door and looked at the driver. "Reno, I am making you drive this time, but please, make me get there in one piece." the red head laughed and started the engine as soon as Rude entered. "No worries sir, that is why I'm here." Rufus' face obviously showed that he didn't like the idea due to his face twisting to that of disdain.

_Gaia, _he seemed to mutter, _please make us reach the theater alive._

Well, it seemed as though his wish came true since they reached the theater within seven minutes and fifteen seconds, well, he kept on looking at his watch the whole time.

Rude got out of the car and opened the backseat door for him and then Rufus stepped out and headed up the stairs.

"Ah, Mister Shinra." a voice called out to him from behind, and he did a full 360 degrees turn to come face-to-face with an old looking man that looked like in his mid fifties, and this happened to be the time to show on a professional face, Rufus realized. The man held out an outstretched hand and Rufus reached for it with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me, Mister Stone. It's an honor." the man laughed. "Well, it is nothing, think nothing of it. It's just that a troupe we hired wanted to get on the good graces of Midgar high officials, so I invited you along," he paused but added. "but of course it's not just because of their request that I invited you here. Our companies have been working together, I just wanted to strengthen our bonds, that's all."

Rufus saw a fraud play on him but didn't mind and simply continued to smile. "Of course, Mister Stone, and what a very appreciating reason to have called me here." he said. "So now, why don't we head over to the seats." Stone said and Rufus nodded.

They were soon inside a dimmed room and all light stands were focused towards thee stage.

Rufus sat down beside Mister Stone when the music began to play. "Ah," Mister Stone exclaimed. "they're beginning." Rufus glanced stupidly at him. _Don't you think I can see that you idiotic fish._ he said to himself and looked at the stage and felt himself freeze.

He was staring at the dancer, who was twirling around on the stage.

Mister Stone happened to see his awed reaction and leaned closer. "Tifa Lockheart." Rufus jumped in surprise and stared. "What?" he whispered, making Stone laugh. "Tifa Lockheart is the main attraction of the troupe entertaining us now, Avalanche." he stated. "She's been dancing since she was nine years old and has continued up to now. A born pisces, smart and a beauty to boot."

Rufus stared even harder with a frown. "What does that have to do with me?" Stone laughed once again. "Shinra, your reputation with girls is known all over Midgar, most of them being from middle-class or high class, daughters of famous businessmen, hot shot CEO's, the like, however, it seems as though little miss pretty here has caught your attention, so I briefed you with a little things about her."

He could answer or retort since Stone was right. He was- is interested in her, and despite him trying to hide that, Stone already saw it.

Rufus merely grinned and began to relax. "I thank you for the wonderful facts about her, Mister Stone, but maybe at the end of the night, I can manage to gain more about her." Stone smirked. "I doubt that." he began. "Lockheart maybe beautiful and the ideal woman of most men, but it is said that she has an iron fist, literally, an iron fist, and those that try to make a move or even touch her despite being rejected are mostly sent to their homes or the hospital. That is one tough lady." Rufus smirked. "Hmm," he observed as he looked at her, now doing a plie followed by a pirouette, and then a leap here and there...

As the show kept on going, Rufus' eyes grew more and more greedy that his eyes never left for even a second, not missing even a slight motion, every turn, every twist, every smile, every motion, he kept under observation.

The last act finally arrived after a few hours, and it became something to look forward to since Tifa went down from the stage and stood in front of the whole audience. She smiled at each one and even waved at them.

"Ah," the emcee said. "Miss Lockheart's final act shall now begin."

Rufus was surprised. "What is this?" he whispered to Stone, who laughed at his question. "Just sit back and enjoy." that made Rufus even more curious to what is about to actually happen.

"In every presentation that concerns Miss Lockheart, the ending always contains her final act." the emcee continued. "It is the act where she approaches a member of the audience that interests her the most and gives the 'Special Kiss' as a parting gift."

Rufus stared and looked dumbfounded. "Is that even allowed." the emcee continued to discuss while Rufus was conversing with Stone, and he received another chuckle from stone. "There wasn't a rule prohibiting the members of the act not to be allowed to come into physical contact with the audience, and it is actually what makes AVALANCHE famous. Tifa is their key to making money, you know, so they allow her, and the government allows it too."

Everybody was quiet as soon as Stone explained. "Why is it quiet?" he tensed and looked at the people and they saw that everybody was staring at him. _What the hell? _He swore to himself when he suddenly felt someone standing in front of him.

"Oh my," the emcee exclaimed. "Miss Lockheart actually picked a big shot of Midgar." Tifa smiled at him, making Rufus smile back.

It was obvious that he wasn't ready for that, and a public kiss at that. He never actually did something so private in public, because the fact still stands that he is still hiding from the mass media and the public world, for crying out loud, and yet, here he is, with a woman he has never met but gained his full attention, standing in front of him and _everybody _and is ready to kiss him in _front _of _everybody. _

"Can I help you?" wow, that was a stupid question.

But with that stupid question, he was given the advantage of listening to her laugh, and what a laugh that was. Her voice wasn't that high and wasn't that low to, but it obviously enchanted him, and he didn't know why since he actually met a lot of girls with nicer voices...and now he doesn't even know why he's comparing her to former lovers.

"Mister Shinra?" the emcee stated, now that was a dumb move, to actually announce who I was, since it is actually my first time to show myself to the world after the death of my father in the company building where I almost burned to death.

"Shinra?" a member of the audience said.

"The _Shinra?_" another questioned.

_Okay, _he thought. _Do I look like a ghost to people. _not like they actually know that I'm alive because I've been keeping myself behind the curtains of my office.

"Arthur Shinra?" another asked.

Rufus made a face. Did he even look like his father?

When he was about to explain himself, Stone stood up, now pointing the attention towards him, asking for a mic, he whispered to Tifa to sit beside Rufus, who completely obliged and then turned to the audience. "Everybody, it is to my utmost appreciation that each and everyone of you were able to accept my invitations and come here today to watch the play that one of the country's best troupe, AVALANCHE." everybody clapped. "Now that the play's come to an end, AVALANCHE's known main event is to come next, where there main attraction, Miss Lockheart chooses a member of the audience, and this time, it seems as though her eyes did a good job to actually be able to see this person, despite the fact that it was dark. The person she managed to take an interest on is not only a member of the high-ranking officials here in Midgar, but the highest ranking member itself." he breathed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the current president of Shinra, who we are hopeful of to show kindness to us and and the people of Midgar, and not tyranny, from that of the former Shinra president. Rufus Shinra." and now, Rufus found himself to be the main attraction once again, but this time with the lights pointed at him, as well as all eyes.

He heard 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' from the people, but what he mostly heard were women shrieking and uttering comments that he's been hearing from the ladies his been going out with secretly, and what annoyed him the most is that he still is comparing others with others, wow, he obviously seemed like an idiot today.

"It really is him!" a government official whom he recognized as Tristan Drein exclaimed.

"He really is alive." Johanna Grey of Grey Silverwares stated calmly, but with excitement blended with her voice.

_Duh, _Rufus made another face. _do I look like a ghost to you people?_

Stone chuckled, and now the attention was all on him. "Everybody calm down." he laughed again. "Yes, as you can see, Rufus Shinra is _not _dead." he patted Rufus on the shoulder. "See, he isn't a ghost." then he let out a rough breath. "Anyhow, let us get on with the final act," he offered a hand. "Miss Lockheart?" who took it and stood up like a good girl. "Rufus, your time's now." Stone stated before he sat down.

This time, Rufus and Tifa were the center of the attraction.

Rufus swore, and it seemed as though the lady in front of him heard it since she was chuckling. "Well," she began, "let's start." everyone was silent.

Tifa heaved a seemingly happy sigh and placed both her hands on each of shoulder and stood on tiptoe to reach for him, and it was going slowly, and it was making him uncomfortable since he was usually the one doing this kind of stuff and he only lets women do this stuff to him _in private. _He began to fixate his brain, and to public disappointment, grabbed Tifa's hand and pulled her to his side. "What the?" was most of the exclamations he heard from the audience, making him laugh inside.

"As you know, people" Rufus began to say as he took the mic from Stone. "I was known before the incident of the company to be a casanova playboy." he smirked. "So," he tipped Tifa's chin and looked at her as he spoke with his face getting closer t hers. "I do this, not the other way around." then their lips met, but he stopped it immediately and raised a hand as soon as he noticed one of the nearby audience open their mouth. "I'm not yet done." He smiled and kissed her again, but a little longer though, and he pulled back again. "See, I'm not yet even close to being finished."

"Umm..." he heard the lady saying beside him, making him look at her face, which was red like ripe tomatoes. "What is it?" Rufus smiled at her, and it seemed that she tensed a little but she began to relax in his arms. "May I request for a longer one?" he stared.

The audience stared.

The members of the play gaped.

The emcee stared, but gained composure once again. "Oh my," he began. "this is the first time that out lady was actually the one who requested what she offers."

But Rufus was beyond them, and it seemed as though only she and he existed, and the only thing he could do was stare at her. "Is it...okay?" she had the guts turn even more red, and rather annoying or not, Rufus found himself aroused with her innocent facade. "It is, since it was a request from a lady, and that lady seems to have caught my attention too." it made her smile. "I enjoyed your performance, Miss Lockheart, and it actually turned me on." she blushed and buried her face in his chest. "So embarrassing to hear you actually say it." she muffled out, making Rufus grin.

He tossed the mic to Stone and said "Hold that for a bit." before turning to Tifa and holding her against him, chest to chest, hip to hip, and thigh to thigh. She placed her hands around him as he placed his on her hips and bent down, now locking there lips in a fire searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Well, here ends the story, I hope you guys enjoyed :)<p>

Reno: wow, it's the first time I actually felt like an extra.  
><em>*you <strong>were <strong>only an extra.  
><em>Reno: do you have to be so blunt about it?  
><em>*I was only answering what you were saying since I made this thing.<br>_Reno: whatever. *walks out*  
><em>* ... did he just walk out on me? *fume* *fume*<em>

P.S: is ballet good for Tifa? I didn't really think if ballet actually suited her, but I just wanted her to try it out anyway. _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Banter

**Dance**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong>thank you for the reviews ^^ and now here's chapter 2, please enjoy and review if you feel like it =D

* * *

><p>He could feel her small frame molding itself against his strong build, and it made him glad, thinking that that was where she belonged, in his arms, and just couldn't get enough, he pressed her closer and deepened the kiss, forgetting about the audience. She let out a low moan and it seemed as though she felt the same way he did since she pressed herself against him as well.<p>

Though it made him be in heaven by just kissing her, made him feel safe having her in his arms, made him happy being with her, he knew it had to end, so he pulled back and looked down at her, but her eyes were wide open, seemingly disappointed with the loss of contact, and it made his ego burst up. He gripped her hand and kissed the back of it. "I enjoyed it." she blushed and smiled. "I did as well."

"There you go!" the emcee said after letting out a huge sigh. "Their kiss ended...after a good ten minutes."

_We've been kissing that long? _Rufus stared, and the lady beside him seemed to know what he was thinking because she was giggling, and it made Rufus chuckle, then without further delay and letting go of her hand, he escorted her back at the foot of the stairs by the stage and went whispered "I'll see you later." it was good she seemed to have heard it because she nodded to herself and whispered an "Alright." then Rufus went back to his seat.

"It seemed as though you weren't even in public when you were kissing her." Stone commented when he was finally seated. Rufus chuckled. "Yeah." he answered. "I actually forgot where I was, but at least I was able to muster up some strength to have pulled away." he turned serious. "She's a very dangerous lady, it seems." Stone stared. "How so?" the question made Rufus grin. "She has the face of an angel but she's a demon seductress underneath that I actually wanted to take her a while ago, but it seems as though my talent and skill against ladies increased that I am now capable of preventing her kind of ladies get through to me."

Stone was still staring. "And you plan to play with her even though you're saying all that stuff." that made Rufus look at him. "How were you able to come up with that conclusion?" Stone made a face. "You're grinning." he started, and raised a hand when Rufus opened his mouth, imitating what he did a while ago. "and the fact that you are someone I've known for a long time, so I know some facts about you, Rufus." now Rufus made a face. "Am I really that obvious?" Stone smiled. "Not really, to people who wouldn't know you though, but to people like me, those who've known you for a very long time, we would know what is up with that big head of yours." Rufus stared but then brushed the thought that suddenly entered his mind. "Yeah, yeah." he crossed his legs along with his arms and looked at the stage to watch the credits, the boring stuff, since Tifa was done with her final act with kissing him...well, him kissing her, rather.

Rufus then froze and smiled at the thought.

A while ago, as he was kissing her, she seemed like a virgin being kissed for the first time with all her blushed like crazy, she seemed to look like an innocent about to be offered to a wolf that it aroused him like mad.

He suddenly heard the applause from behind him, signaling that everything was over, then everyone stood up, and so did he and clapped himself. _Now, _he said to himself. _it was time I left. _But wanting not to be rude, despite him wanting to, he waited until stone himself stepped out of the hall, and he followed.

He was walking down the stairs when he heard heels clacking, making him turn and stare at the raven haired beauty run over to him. He stared. _Oh, wow. _

She was now wearing a pale grey top that revealed a little of her cleavage, a denim shorts that looked well on her hips, a black jacket and a black knee length boot that made her look like someone that came from a pictorial or something.

She reached his side and was gasping for air. "What is it?" Rufus managed to let out. Seeing her was like a breath of fresh air.

The arousing lady didn't reply and continued to gasp for air. "M-may I help you?" Rufus asked, and she raised her head and was staring at him as if he was prey to a carnivore. Rufus tensed under the gaze, but was interested at what would happen next. "Dinner." she breathed. Rufus blinked. "Excuse me?"

She stood up straight and trails or hints of the gasping and panting woman was gone. "Dinner," she shrugged. "With me." He was stills taring. "Aren't you a bit busy to be mingling with the 'member of the audience that got your attention?' Besides, don't you have anything better do?" She suddenly smiled. "You're the first time who managed to arise those kinds of feelings in me." that made Rufus smile. "Is that so?" he chuckled. "Then I am thankful for the honor."

"This is not about you actually bringing it out." she stated and grabbed Rufus' necktie and pulled him down so that they were eye level with each other, catching Rufus off guard. _Wow, now that was a first._ "You interest me, Mister Shinra." she bluntly said. "Those eyes of yours never left me as I glided along on the stage, and it made me feel nervous at first, so I ignored it, since it wasn't the first time it happened, BUT, it was the first time that it felt as though I was actually dancing on that stage _Naked." _Rufus blinked. _Naked? _and as if reading my mind, she nodded. "Yes, _NAKED. _Under your prying eyes, I felt naked dancing about, and I was uncomfortable with it." she breathed. "So, I want to know what kind of man is able to do that to me." then she pulled what was left of the necktie and their lips met.

"President!" Rufus heard Rude's call and footsteps from the foot of the stairs and raised a hand, stopping the footsteps from advancing.

"Are your subordinates always like this when they see you kissing girls?" she asked when she pulled away a little. Rufus smiled and places his hands on her hips and locked his hands behind her back and pulled her to him. "Hmm," he sighed. "Rude is kind of like that, so don't mind him, but the other one-"

"Yo! Boss man." right on cue.

He heard Reno's footsteps and then a long whistle. "Where did you find a flower like this in a flower bed of old bags?" Tifa chuckled. "Ah," Rufus began with a whoosh of breathing. "she's the one we watched inside." Reno gave her the look. "Is that so?" he looked at her from behind. "Well, how did such a beautiful girl like you meet the insomniac of a boss who is rarely gaining attention from people?" he looked at both Rufus and Tifa. "And it looks as if something happened to you both already." Tifa chuckled once again. "You could say it like that." she looked up at Rufus. "Something did happen."

Reno stared and looked at Rufus. "Inside the auditorium?" his mouth opened. "I know you very well, boss man, and I know how bold you are, but isn't it too bold to have actually done it in a place where everything heard can echo and be heard by everyone."

A vein popped on Rufus' temple and he let go of Tifa for a while then fisted his hand and hit Reno behind the head. "IDIOT!" he scolded when Reno said an "Ow!" in unison. "How can that actually be knowing me, you playboy." he sighed out angrily. "Yes, I know how bold I am too, but don't you think your thinking's too advanced when it's in an auditorium? Yes, something did happen, but not that _something _that you're thinking." He crossed his arms. "Besides, when I do _it _to a girl, I prefer a private place, not something so public like an auditorium." he paused.

"It was only a kiss." Rufus and Tifa said together.

Reno laughed and made a victory sign. "I know." he shrugged as Rufus looked at him, dumbfounded. "You think I'm that stupid to actually let you go somewhere where you can easily be killed?" he shook his head. "We aren't taking that chance, boss man. We've installed hidden cameras on all your jackets, so that we will be able to monitor you even when you're alone."

Rufus was silent, but his cheeks suddenly grew red, "Then-"

"No." Reno said immediately, knowing what Rufus was about to say. "We turn it off when you're doing something private, such as bathroom breaks, sleeping, since you're room has them anyway, and your private moments with ladies."

Rufus gaped with his mouth wide open, and Tifa giggling with the sight, and Rufus, now annoyed. "Yes, I know." he sighed. "Get the car ready." he commanded. "I'm taking the lady to dinner, just as she wishes." Tifa looked up at him. "Really?" Rufus placed a hand and leaned down and whispered. "Now, what kind of idiot do you think I am for turning down an invitation from a woman such as yourself?" she giggled. "I have no idea." she paused. "A big one?" Rufus laughed and crooked his arm a little to give room for her hand to slip in his arm, and then he was guiding her to the car, and then inside.

The door closed, and Rufus smiled as he sat. _Fire versus Fire. _he stated to himself. _Let the games begin._

Whew! I'm done in just 1 day xDD anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter to with all the bantering =P

Reno: Oh, wow. I'm a criticizer now.  
><em>*You were giving tips...I think o3o<br>_Reno: *crosses arms* of course I was.  
><em>*but it's true.<br>_Reno: Boss man will kill me for breaking their lovey-dovey moment.  
>Rufus: *appears from behind and hits him on the head* duh, obviously, you did.<br>Reno: SEE! I told you so.  
>Rufus: Who told you so? *fume*<br>_*Well, gotta go, since I still have to do chapter 3. *sneak* *sneak*_


	3. Chapter 3: Cab Quarrel

**Dance**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong>Sorry for the delayed update, but chapter 3 is now up, and to those who reviewed my stories, thank you very much for the support, please enjoy reading chapter 3 =] please, feel free to comment, favorite, and subscribe ^_^

* * *

><p>Rufus found himself staring at the radiant beauty in front of him, who was currently taking her time eating the banana split set up in front of her. He cupped his cheek then and placed an arm on the table then watched her eat. She was animated over her dessert that it felt as though Rufus was already forgotten, and the banana split took over, and that fact made him laugh, but his gentlemanly manner allowed him to prevent himself from doing that.<p>

"What is it?" she asked, Rufus suddenly made a surprised sound, but he snapped out of it and smiled to hide it. "It's nothing." he said, playing with his glass. "I was just," he paused. "thinking about my work, and the papers I left on my desk. My god-" he smacked his forehead. "my desk..."

She giggle and placed her spoon down and stared at him, amusement in her eyes. "So," she smiled. "you're the workaholic type?" Rufus froze and looked at her with a questioning look, but he recovered just as fast and smiled like he always did. "Not really." he answered with a patient voice, but then he shook his head. "Well, I used to be one, but not anymore." he paused with a sigh. "The accident that happened how many years ago was supposed to have kept me in tact, even up to now, and should have kept me a secret from the world, but I have no idea where that bastard of a president got wind of the fact that I'm alive." Rufus clenched his mouth at that, Tifa noted.

"Is something wrong?" she found herself asking him, who in turn was surprised with the question. "Not really." he finally said, his face going softer as he watched her lips, curving upside down with worry for him, and he saw her hand placed flatly on the table, and not that soon, her hands were enveloped by his. "No need to worry over it Tifa," he smiled the kind of smile he would usually use on his mother, the one filled with kindness, and then he took her hand and kissed it, still seeing the doubt in her face. "Please, I don't want to worry a beauty like you with trifling matters in my life, so wipe away that sad face and smile." she smiled at that. "You know," she paused and giggle. "this is the first time I ever let a man sway me with his flirting, and the fact that I'm making you sway me is also a first to me." she made a mischievous smile.

Rufus laughed at her. "I'm happy to know that I'm special, beautiful miss." he winked and she giggled.

Rufus watched how she giggled and smiled inwardly at the fact that it was him who made her smile and laugh like that, and then he found out that he was leaning closer, and what surprised him too is the fact that she stopped laughing and was helping to close the gap that separated them.

"AHEM!"

Both of them jumped back and looked to there side to see a raven-haired man in a suit. "What the heck?" Rufus exclaimed, but then returned back into his poker face. "Is there anything wrong, Tseng?" Tseng looked at Tifa and then at Rufus and sighed, then bent over and whispered something to Rufus.

Rufus' expression suddenly went blank, and then furious. "What?" he exclaimed, but we were the only ones who heard it. Tseng nodded and began to mumble stuff, and Rufus' expression became more and more panicky. "Who's the idiot who miscalculated?" Tifa heard him say. Tseng answered back, and that was when Rufus' patience ran out, and he stood up in fear. "Oh god..." Rufus sighed and pressed his face against his hand. "We have to go then, now."

He took his coat and then placed it on. "I'm sorry, Tifa." he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I wish that there was more time for us, but alas, my company needs me more than ever."

"It's alright." Tifa responded kindly. "It must be very important for your company, so you better go."

Rufus had a pained look and stood still for a while, but then he gave in and walked over to her side and leaned over, kissing her lighltly on her lips. "I just wanted to give you a parting gift." Rufus winked and then kissed her forehead, and finally left.

Tifa was left, watching his back as it finally disappeared.

It was minutes before she finally moved and touched her lips. To her, that was the very first kiss she experienced that was very gentle. As if she were a fragile thing that would break if he touched too much, and that was what touched her.

In the past, Tifa used to hear much about Rufus; how cold and ruthless he was. How cruel and mean he was, that he wouldn't spare his employees any rest even if they had went seven days without sleep, how he would beat them up if they make a slight blunder, however, looking at him now, he seemed to be from another world with the Rufus she was told about.

The Rufus she saw now was very nice and kind, he was very thoughtful about those around him...well, despite the fact that he began exclaiming since the man named 'Tseng' came, ifa thought, well, it didn't make a difference now anyway, she said. Despite the fact that they've spent one passionate and one gentle kiss, Tifa could feel that Rufus was beginning to become special to her.

She sighed and drank from her wine and began to eat the food that was served. _No use wasting all these food. _she thought, looking at the food that was now prepared in front of her. _He paid for all now anyway. _She knew about this because before they left, she saw him talk to the waiter that was serving them and gave bills, and he instructed him, the waited nodded, and Rufus left.

As she ate, she looked down from the window and was able to see a bleach-colored hair, recognizing it as Rufus, who was talking to a lot of men. _Wow, so the issue was serious. _she said and continued to watch him in his element: business.

Each one of them began to say something, questions, it seemed, and he was able to answer each one of it. _Amazing. _she complimented to him silently, looking at his expression shift and shift, thougtful to angry, angry to happy, happy to sad, sad to nervous, nervous to panic, panic to fluster, fluster to calm, and calm to poker face.

She laughed as she watched his current expression, the poker face. He was so blank you couldn't read any emotion on his face.

But her laughter died when she saw a brown haired woman with a bottle-shaped body stand beside Rufus. Rufus even had the gal to smile sweetly at the new girl when he was just with her, Tifa thought, and she disgustingly watched as Rufus took his coat off and made her wear it, then he placed his arm around her.

Bile rose from her throat as she watched them grow even more intimate. "Annoying." Tifa breathed under her breath as Rufus leaned over the woman, his cheek already pressing agianst her, and this time, Tifa could not stand this anymore. What kind of man could have done this to her? Made her expect things, and recieve deceit in the end?

So, he left me just to be with her? Tifa saked herself disgustingly. _Why am I making a fuss out of this? _She asked herself angrily. "I've had enough of this." she said, and finally stood up and walked to the hallway and pressed the arrow down botton for the elevator, and not that long after, the elevator came up and she stepped in and pressed the button going to the lobby.

Around one minute later, the elevator reached the lobby and Tifa stepped out hastily and walked outside swiftly, but gracefully, which she can't avoid since she's a dance, a ballet dancer at that.

She could feel the prickly wind burn her skin, but she didn't care, since she couldn't feel it anyway, due to the fact that only boiling anger is the only thing she could feel at the moment, so any attempt of the wind to cool her down failed.

"Tifa!" she heard the man of her annoyance call out to her, but she ignored it and hastened her pace, but by then, he already caught up with her. "Did you hear me?" he asked as he swirled her around, suddenly shutting up when he was face-to-face with her killer glare. "Wh-what is it?" he stuttered. _No one's ever given me that kind of glare before. _He commented to himself, but here is one, a stranger to be exact, giving me the kind of glare nobody has ever used, not even my father.

"What is it?" he asked again when she didn't answer. "What's the matter?" he asked then, seeing the shift of emotions on her face.

Tifa shoved his hand off her. "It's nothing." she said and walked away once again.

"Tifa!" he said, grabbing her again, but she was able to move away immediately and run.

She ran as fast as possible and hailed a cab and wished that the cab would hurry. She could already hear his footsteps from behind. "Hurry up. Hurry up." she whispered to the wind and was finally able to catch a cab. She hastily opened the door and could then feel tears come out.

"Tifa!" she heard him call out, and the tears continued to become prickly. "Drive. Please." The driver nodded and pressed on the accelerator.

She could then feel the tears roll down, and this time, she didn't try and stop it.

_You look so stupid, Tifa. _She told herself. _You allowed yourself to be swayed by a man, a playboy at that, who would tell you reasons that they'll be going somewhere for business, but is actually headed to someone else. This didn't happen to you just now, but also before. You actually made two blondes take advantage of you, you stupid girl._

Tifa's tears continued to fall.

_So stupid. _

She remembered what happened four years ago, when she was in one of her tours, and she met a man, another blonde. He was very handsome and she was attracted immediately, and so was he. They would often meet for dinner, and then they would go out, and then she knew that there would be a time that he would be her first. But then, a few weeks later, she noticed how Cloud suddenly became distant, and she was worried about what would happen, and she wanted to end that so they could get along better, but it was one of her tours, so she had to wait for the end of the day.

Then the time came when she went home, and there, nightmares appeared, she not only saw Cloud with another woman, but they were doing it and doing _it_ on her bed.

She stared in horror at them.

"Thank you for taking care of him." the woman said with a cold laugh. "Judging by your reaction, you thought we broke up, however, darling, we never did. We only distanced ourselves and he ended up meeting you, but everything's worked out now, so I'm taking him back."

It was like a stab in the back to Tifa, she couldn't even talk. Just watching at them made her sick, and she didn't like what it did to her.

"Get out." she said, trembling, trying to make her knees stand, but at the moment, she wanted to fall down on the floor and cry, but she had to hold herself in order to be able to convince them that what happened to them didn't mind her, but deep inside her, it did. It was in her heart like a sharp knife.

She wouldn't allow this to be able to influence her anymore.

"GET OUT!" she yelled at them, pointing at the door.

She could hear rustling and zippers zipping.

"Tifa..." she heard Cloud stop in front of her, and it infuriated her that he still had the guts to talk to her despite the fact that he was just found with another woman in _her _bed. How dare he?

"I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU." She gritted and remained firm. "Get out." she said with all determination.

"I..."

"GET OUT! Damn it!"

She watched him wince and rush out, but the woman remained a smirk on her face. "I thought you would fight me." Tifa could feel the challenge, and grinned herself. "Why would I fight a lowlife woman like you over a man like that?" the woman glared.

"I do not need to talk to people like you." Tifa said, the venom sweeping up her voice. "You're class is different and very low, and the very likes of you don't have the class to talk to me, so please," she grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Stay out of my house." and she slammed the door, and that was the last time she saw the two _worthless_ couple.

She could still remember the pain inflicted on her, and the fact that she had found another one, and then done the same thing, hurt. It made the pain so raw it ached, and she hated Rufus for it.

"Tifa!" she knew she must have been imagining it, because she was looking out and she could actually see Rufus riding a motorcycle right beside the cab she was riding.

"Tifa!" the imaginary person repeated, and she knew that she wasn't imagining anymore, because he was staring right at me, on his black Suzuki GSX-R, without actually looking at the road. _He was crazy._

She rolled down the cab windows and stared at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" she emphasized. "You're driving _without _looking at the road. That's illegal."

"I don't care!" he said and made a grab for the cab's door. Tifa looked at him and stared at him, stupefied. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shrieked. "What do you think you're trying to prove by suddenly taking the window side entrance?" she struggled to talk since Rufus was trying to open the door from outside while it was still in motion.

"Let the damn door go!" Rufus scolded as he tried to yank the door open and take control of the motorcycle at the same time. "I have no time to play with these games Tifa."

"Then don't!" she retorted and remained pulling the door.

She could hear Rufus' teeth gritting even with the loud roar of the engine from the motorcycle.

"Let. The. Damn. Door." the door was slowly opening, which was terrifying Tifa. "GO!" and then with just one yank, the door opened, and seeing Rufus beside her within a close-space area, it seemed as though he was there with her from the start.

Tifa's mouth hung open, looking at Rufus in amazement and anger. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screamed and then turned to the driver. "Stop the cab." the driver nodded and swerved the chair to the right, but Rufus was faster. "No. Keep driving." the driver looked at him through the mirror. "I'll add extra to the cab rate." so with that, the cab continued to move forward, and Tifa looked forward, not enjoying every second with him, trying to prepare herself for what is to happen next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After events...<strong>_

**Rude (through the phone): "Sir, we found your GX by the road side...needing a lot of make overs."  
>Rufus (with the phone): "See what you made me do? My latest bike needs make over, lots and lots of it."<br>Tifa: "What? My fault? You're the idiot who broke in the cab!"  
>Rufus: "You're the reason I broke in in the first place!"<br>Tifa: "FINE! It's my fault."**

**Stops the cab (finally) and walks out, with Rufus paying the cab times two and chasing after her.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Wow. writing this chapter took it's time, but I've finally finished it, and it's quite long, but I've already started on the next chapter, so the ones who've subscribed this story wouldn't need to worry :) and thank you for the comments, the favorites, and the alerts :) I look forward to more ^_^<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Resolve

**Dance**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>**I'm sorry for the VERY long delay, but I had to take care of a lot of stuff, such as moving to another country, fixing everything again, papers, school...blah blah blah, and a new environment, so I never really got the chance to update this things...so yeah, but I was finally able to do chapter 4, sorry for the delay. **

**P.S.: and also, thanks for the favorites, and story and author alerts, appreciate them :) as well as your reviews.**

* * *

><p><em>Why am I with him again? <em>Tifa whined in her head, not really liking the close contact with Rufus.

They were walking down a road, in the middle of nowhere, and Rufus was far too close for comfort. He was so close that she could smell his scent when she first kissed him earlier and despised the thought.

_Blondes..._she winced inwardly. Next time she picks a man, she'll pick brunettes or black haired ones, like her.

She wasn't aware when it happened, but a minute later, she found herself in his arms, and it seems as though from the look of it, he caught her from falling, which she was thankful for, but she was irritated that he actually found a way for the both of them to touch. Tifa stood up and fixed her clothes up. "Thank you." and with her head held up high, she walked passed him.

"Tifa!" he called out as she heard his footsteps run to her.

"What?" she whisked around and found that she was face-to-face with him, but the proximity didn't make her lose focus.

"What happened?" he actually had the gal to ask that? "You weren't like this when we were having dinner earlier." he started. "You didn't find my touch so revolting, or that you would turn your face away when you were looking at my face."

"That was until I found out that you were a two timer son of a...who cares!" she screamed and turned, angry at him and herself. Angry at him for being such a cheat and angry at herself for even caring for what he did. She felt possessive of him and wondered why she felt that way, and that was what got her worked up.

"Wait." he commanded, not a request, but a command, and that made her stop on her tracks, getting even more angrier with herself that she actually followed what he said. What the hell was going on with her?

She turned and looked up at him. His eyes spitting anger at her, but she kept herself in check and stayed on her ground. "What?" she said with equal vehemence with his eyes and felt proud that she could actually do that. "Two timing?" she heard him say and nodded. "Yes." she answered, unwavering. "I never knew that people did that nowadays, considering this is the 21st century. That people would woo women, then have dinner with them, and then leaving later to take care of some 'business' but then finds out that their partner actually left to be with someone else. Well, I was wrong. People actually still do that. I won't fall for it again. Not anymore. Blondes...two timing blondes. I'm never going out with blondes again."

His eyes narrowed and she didn't even want to continue this conversation.

"Again?" he queried, his voice powerful. "Blondes?" he said and frowned.

"Yes, blondes." she said. "I've been burned before by a blonde, like you, here in Midgar as well. That's why I never returned here. In fact, I never wanted to return here, but Mr. Stone invited us for a performance. I was hesitant. I didn't want to come here, scared that I might see him, but I accepted, knowing that I won't, since Midgar is such a big place, I won't see him, and gratefully, I didn't meet him, however, he was replaced by someone else, and yes, a blonde as well." she pulled her shoulder bag closer. "I don't wish to talk about it, and I don't wish to see you again, well, goodbye." she raised a hand as she turned around and walked away.

"You are not leaving."

He grabbed her arm and flung her back, locking her in his arms.

"Until I understand what you're saying, I'm not allowing you to leave." his grip on her arms tightened and she wanted to cry out, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that she found him hard to ignore. She felt tears at the back of her eyes as she looked up at him, his handsome face that was clouded with anger.

"I'm...I can't stand seeing you with another woman!" she answered and saw his eyes open wider and look down at her. "Yes, I know. It's stupid. We just met, had one dinner, and haven't been together for even two hours, but I'm possessive of you. I don't know why." her tears gave out and slowly flowed down her cheeks. She was embarrassed with her sudden outburst, but she was content to let him know what she felt.

He was silent and was still looking down at her that she was beginning to panic that she said the wrong things, or rather, that she said anything at all.

"Say something." she said shakily and was beginning to lose it when he saw a smile creep up his mouth. _What the hell is he smiling about?_

Rufus looked down at her and tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek then kissed her. Tifa was taken a back and placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but his hand gripped her tighter, and she wanted to cry out this time, if not for his mouth that was still tangled with hers. Later, he pulled back and was still smiling at her. "Might I ask who this woman who you fell so jealous about?" she blushed and shifted her eyes. "I saw you leave the building and saw this woman with you, and your arm was around her...and..." she couldn't continue, she was embarrassed from the tips of her hair.

"Oh." was what he only said. "That woman was Aerith, my _cousin._" Tifa blinked.

_Cousin? _"Cousin?" his smile grew wider. "Yes, my cousin. She was drunk and I had to put an arm around her to stabilize her since she would fall any moment that time." she stroke her hair. "No need to worry about her anymore though, Tifa." her name was like a caress on the skin when he said it. "I'm all yours now." Tifa looked up at gaped. "Really? I...I mean why?" she was such a dullard.

He was laughing at her. his eyes dancing with amusement and she wanted to hit him.

"Because I want to try it out." he said. "Dating, that is." he added when he saw her questioning look. "And I wish to know more about this blonde before me that dumped you. He's an idiot for letting you go, but I'm thankful that he's an idiot and for letting you go, at least you're all mine now." With that, he sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I know, this chapter is a bit to cheesy and boring, and I admit it, but I didn't have any idea how Tifa would reveal what she felt for him and all. So yeah, but I hope you guys did like it though. <strong>


End file.
